Поймай её если сможешь
by Cruel Fried Dragon
Summary: Эми вечно гоняетс за Соником, но всё никак его не догонит. Все её смешные детские планы проваливаются... Но в этот раз она решила попростить помощи у Шедоу. Что же изменится теперь?


Глава 1 "Поймай его, если сможешь"  
"Соник! Подожди!" крикнула розовая ежиха, преследуя облако пыли,  
которое отдалялось от неё с поразительной скоростью.  
"Соник! Пожалуйста!" прокричала она ещё раз, ему вдогонку, уже ни на  
что не надеясь.  
После минуты или двух очень быстрого спринтерского бега она выдохлась  
и остановилась.  
Эми заметила, что бегать у неё получается с каждым разом всё лучше и  
лучше, но ей всё ещё не хватало скорости, чтобы догнать своего  
возлюбленного.  
"Мне нужно прилагать больше усилий" думала она "Я знаю, я смогу"  
Эми придумывала новый план поимки Соника по пути домой. Все её  
предыдущие попытки не увенчались успехом, но розовая ежиха не унывала  
и пока не собиралась сдаваться.  
"Мне нужно научится развивать большую скорость, нужно стать быстрее  
для него и тогда Соник вынужден будет принять меня всерьёз!" убеждала  
она себя.  
Эми открыла входную дверь и зашла в прихожую. Каждый день для Эми Роуз  
обычно начинался именно так.  
"Я тебя поймаю, Соник. Любой ценой" думала она нахмурившись. Дальше её  
мысли продолжили своё течение так "Я училась бегать быстрее. Это не  
помогает, правда ведь? Я бегаю слишком медленно. Надо признать, что  
никто на свете не может соревноваться с тобой в скорости, даже  
Шедоу... Хорошо, если я не могу бежать быстрее, может быть я смогу  
как-то притормозить тебя? Хмм, не могу же я, в самом деле, покалечить  
тебя. Это даже не обсуждается. Но..."  
Тут лицо Эми прояснилось, и она воскликнула: "Эврика! Как же я не  
подумала об этом раньше?!"  
Эми помчалась к телефону, который стоял на тумбочке рядом с диваном.  
"Где её номер телефона? Где же он?" думала она, просматривая свою  
телефонную книжку "Вот! Нашла!"  
Её руки слегка тряслись, пока она набирала номер. Эми тесно прижала  
телефонную трубку к уху. Она слушала длинные гудки. "10, 11, 12"  
считала она про себя совершенно непроизвольно. И вот...  
Розовая ежиха услышала, как кто-то ответил ей сонным голосом: "Алло?"  
"Здравствуй, Руж! Я так рада, что ты всё же взяла трубку!" радостно  
прокричала Эми в трубку.  
"Ах, это ты, Эми... Сколько раз я должна повторять? НЕ звони мне по  
утрам, если только это не срочно! Ты меня опять разбудила!"  
"Извини, Руж. Я не хотела, но это вроде бы срочно. И кстати, тебя же  
никогда не бывает дома по вечерам, так что прекрати жаловаться!"  
"Хорошо, я думаю, что в чём-то ты права. Что тебе нужно?" ответила  
уставшим голосом летучая мышь уже более дружелюбно "Соник наконец-то  
образумился?"  
"Нет, к сожалению, но я придумала план, который его заставит. И мне  
нужна твоя помощь."  
"Правда? И как же я могу тебе помочь?"  
"Ты знаешь, как связаться с Шедоу?"  
Повисла тишина на несколько мгновений. Затем Руж ответила более  
проснувшимся, даже обеспокоенным тоном:  
"Эми, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Зачем тебе нужен именно он?"  
"Я пока не могу тебе сказать." Эми продолжила уже с более хитрыми  
нотками в голосе "Так значит, ты знаешь, как с ним связаться.  
Пожалуйста, скажи мне. Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, Руж, скажи мне!"  
"Никогда. Нет. Я не буду. Эми, почему бы тебе не придумать  
какой-нибудь другой план, для которого не нужно будет дёргать Шедоу."  
"Я уже всё перепробовала. Это мой последний шанс. Руж, пожаааалуйста!  
Почему ты не хочешь мне сказать?"  
Снова повисла тишина.  
"Ах, Эми." Руж зевнула " У тебя прямо дар убеждать. Я не могу тебе ни  
выдать его местонахождение, ни что бы то ни было другое."  
"Я никому не скажу, честно."  
"Эми, нет"  
"Почему?"  
"Он занимается важной работой, ему не до твоих глупостей"  
"Как ты можешь быть так уверена в этом? Ты что в него втюрилась, что ли?"  
"Да как ты смеешь! Нет!"  
"Так почему же ты не хочешь мне сказать?"  
Руж вздохнула и повесила трубку.  
Эми снова набрала номер. А затем ещё раз. И ещё раз.  
На седьмой раз Руж всё-таки ответила "Да что тебе от меня надо?"  
"Руж, скажи мне как с ним связаться, умоляю!"  
"Тебе повезло, что я не могу выключать этот телефон" зло заметила летучая мышь.  
"Руж, пожалуйста, ты моя последняя надежда!"  
"Хорошо, я дам тебе номер его мобильного телефона, только отставь меня в покое?"  
Руж произнесла цифры скороговоркой, так что Эми едва успела их записать.  
"Теперь дашь мне отдохнуть? И не смей звонить мне по утрам! Ты меня поняла?!"  
"Спасибо, Руж! Спасибо тебе большое! Я обещаю, что больше не буду.  
Пока!" и Эми бросила трубку.  
Где-то в зоне Ночной Вавилон, в своём клубе Руж тяжело вздохнула.  
"Мне это не нравится. Совершенно не нравится." пробормотала она себе  
под нос. Летучая мышь взлетела наверх и закинула ноги на перекладину,  
спать, повиснув на которой она привыкла.

Тем временем Эми сходила на кухню и приготовила себе чашку чая.  
Наверное, если бы Эми курила, сейчас она бы выкурила сигарету. Розовая  
ежиха немного нервничала перед разговором, который ей предстоял. Они  
не поддерживали связь с Шедоу уже около года, с тех пор как произошли  
все те события связанные с прибытием Чёрной Кометы.  
"Любой ценой..." прошептала она.  
Эми осушила чашку до дна и вернулась к телефону.  
"Чтож, попытка не пытка" приободрила она себя и набрала с трудом добытый номер.  
3 гудка. И тишина.  
"Алло?" осторожно произнесла Эми.  
"Слушаю" ответил ей холодный и бесстрастный мужской голос "Кто говорит?"  
"Шедоу, это ты?"  
"Я бы предпочёл вначале услышать ответ на мой вопрос" требовательно  
заявил голос повелительным тоном.  
"Это Эми Роуз" неуверенно произнесла она.  
На мгновение произошла заминка.  
"Эми Роуз?" медленно переспросил слегка удивлённый Шедоу "Чем обязан  
вашему звонку? Синему ежу опять понадобилась помощь?"  
"Нет, Соник в ней не нуждается. Это мне пригодилось бы ваше участие"  
ответила Эми, стараясь соответствовать формальному тону беседы.  
"Вам? Хотя особой разницы я не вижу. Кто-то опять потерялся?"  
"Нет."  
"Тогда для чего же вам нужен я?"  
"Ну, этим утром я опять преследовала Соника, и я поняла, что мне не  
хватит сил, чтобы его догнать..."  
"Что было ясно ещё до начала погони..." скучающим тоном добавил Шедоу.  
"Что?"  
"Ничего, ничего. Продолжайте."  
"В общем, я подумала, что если я не могу быть такой же быстрой как он,  
то может быть я могу как-то его замедлить? Ведь он самый быстрый на  
планете. А догнать его..."  
"В общем ты хочешь, чтобы я сломал ему ноги?" предположил чёрно алый ёж.  
"Нет, что ты!"  
"Тогда ближе к делу!"оборвал он её.  
"Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня Контролю Хаоса" быстро пролепетала она.  
" Извини, не расслышал... Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Ты за кого  
меня принимаешь?"  
Эми очень живо представилось, как Шедоу прижал уши к голове.  
"Ты единственный в целом мире, кто может мне помочь!"  
"Но это абсолютно не означает, что я буду помогать"  
"Шедоу, пожалуйста, я сделаю всё, что для этого потребуется"  
"Эми, почему бы тебе просто не попробовать что-то другое? У меня нет  
времени на твои детские забавы!"  
"Да я уже перепробовала всё что можно: обман, ловушки, шантаж, даже  
воду! Ничего не помогло! Я училась быстро бегать, я мастерски освоила  
все боевые приёмы с молотом... я всё делала..."  
"Мне начинает нравиться твой подход."  
"Значит ты согласен?"  
"Нет, не значит. Даже если бы ты могла управлять Энергией Хаоса, в чём  
я лично очень сомневаюсь, я бы ни за что не стал тратить своё  
драгоценное время на такую чушь."  
"Шедоу, может быть я могу как-то заплатить тебе за потраченное время?"  
Эми услышала тихий смех на том конце.  
"Ёж Шедоу, репетитор с почасовой оплатой... вот кто я  
такой...идиотизм, чистой воды!"  
Эми терпеливо ждала. Через некоторое время Шедоу сказал:  
"Деньги меня не интересуют. Я теперь работаю на GUN и они платят  
вполне достаточно."  
"Есть ли хоть что-то, что я могу сделать, чтобы ты мне помог? Я сделаю  
что угодно!"  
"Что угодно, говоришь?"  
"Ну, я никогда не стану калечить Соника!"  
"Ой, не смеши меня, если бы я хотел покалечить или убить его я  
непременно бы сделал это сам."  
"Что же тогда?"  
"Я подумаю, хорошо? И потом перезвоню."  
"Когда?"  
"Так скоро как смогу"  
"Хорошо. Тогда пока, наверное?"  
"Да, пока, Эми"

Глава 2 "Что, разве у парня не может быть своего хобби?"  
Прошло 3 дня. Эми подпрыгивала от каждого телефонного звонка.  
Но они все были не от Шедоу. Для девушки это было настоящим испытанием  
- ждать, но даже это не заставило розовую ежиху прекратить тот нелепый  
ритуал - погоню за Соником по утрам. Она пробовала снова и снова, и  
снова. Но Соник всё также продолжал её игнорировать и убегать.  
"Он сказал, что перезвонит. Я уверена, что Шедоу не станет нарушать  
обещаний." успокаивала она себя.  
Она готовила ужин на кухне, после долгого трудового дня в кафе, где  
она работала официанткой, когда телефон в очередной раз зазвонил. Она  
вскочила и побежала в гостиную. После 3 дней бесполезного ожидания она  
уже привыкла делать это.  
"Да?" выдохнула она в трубку.  
"Эми?" сдержанно спросил мужской голос  
"Да, это я"  
"Я рассмотрел твою просьбу, и я согласен"  
"Эмм, это так мило с твоей стороны, Шедоу!"  
"Моё решение никак не связано с добротой или чем то подобным. Услуга за услугу."  
"Понятно, и что же мне нужно будет сделать?"  
"Всё, что угодно" повторил он её слова.  
"Что ты имеешь в виду?" Эми широко распахнула глаза.  
"Я тебя научу, но когда наша тренировка подойдёт к концу, я попрошу об  
услуге - совершенно любой на мой вкус. Могу обещать только то, что к  
синему недоразумению моя просьба не будет иметь никакого отношения.  
Принимаешь такие условия?"  
Эми замешкалась в нерешительности. Шедоу создал довольно неоднозначную ситуацию.  
Розовая ежиха глубоко вздохнула пару раз и ответила: "Я согласна"  
"Идёт. Встречаемся около здания компании Кибер-Нет. через час."  
Эми не успела ничего ответить, прежде чем услышала в трубке короткие гудки.  
"Через час! Мне нужно спешить!"  
И девушка выбежала из дома, забывая обо всём остальном. Через  
некоторое время она вернулась, чтобы выключить огонь под сковородкой,  
которая была забыта на кухонной плите. После этого ежиха поспешила в  
центр города с удвоенной скоростью.  
* Через час *  
Эми подходила к небоскрёбу. Шедоу нигде не было видно, ну или ей так показалось.  
"Почти вовремя" услышала она откуда-то из-за спины.  
Эми практически подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Розовая ежиха вздохнула,  
немного успокоилась, и лишь затем обернулась. И встретилась с  
равнодушным взглядом красных глаз.  
"Добрый вечер, Шедоу" выдавила из себя Эми.  
"Добрый, Роуз" ответил он "Пошли. У меня не так много времени."  
Отворачиваясь от неё, Шедоу махнул ей рукой, приглашая следовать за  
ним. Так Эми и поступила.  
Некоторое время они шли молча.  
Но терпение никогда не было сильной стороной Эми Роуз.  
"Могу я хотя бы узнать, куда мы направляемся?"  
"Я думал, о каком-нибудь тихом открытом месте, где можно было бы  
тренироваться без помех."  
"Может Машрум хилл подойдёт?"  
"Ты хочешь столкнуться с синей проблемой до начала тренировки или  
когда та уже будет в самом разгаре?"  
"Ты прав... Соник. Может быть, тогда около озера посреди Мистик Руинз?  
Соник старается избегать воды в любой её форме."  
"Звучит неплохо, но мне больше по душе джунгли на Южном острове."  
"Почему там?"  
"Я много времени провёл там и ни разу синий идиот мне на глаза не попадался"  
"Не смей его так называть!" взвизгнула розовая девчонка.  
"Или что? Я выражаю свои мысли, так как хочу. Ты можешь либо смирится  
с этим, либо уйти уже сейчас" жёстко осадил её Шедоу.  
Эми не решилась больше ничего сказать, только наградила его тяжёлым взглядом.  
"А я думал у тебя проблемы с самоконтролем" чёрно алый ёж ухмыльнулся "Неплохо"  
"А я думала у тебя нет времени на мои "детские глупости"." парировала Эми.  
"А у меня, его всё также нет. Но вот тренировать новичка... Эта идея  
показалась мне интересной, в чём-то даже бросающей вызов моим  
способностям. Поэтому я и согласился."  
Шедоу выдержал недолгую паузу и добавил: "Разве у меня не может быть хобби?"


End file.
